Because, Baby, We Are All Each Other Needs
by PaolaAdara
Summary: Sometimes it's all about going against the norm, sometimes it's all about love, sometimes it's all about sex...but it's always, always about them.


Title: Because, Baby, We Are All Each Other Needs (1/1)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Because, Baby, We're All Each Other Needs_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Bisco Hatori (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages and people, dead or alive, are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited. Beliefs and points of view found in the story do not necessarily reflect those of the author's.

Warning: Yaoi. Incest (better yet, twincest)

Note/s: Written for the 5sentencefics (Table Five) community over at LJ. Themes used belong to said community.

_**Because, Baby, We Are All Each Other Needs**_

**Out to play**

Yuzuha now realizes she shouldn't have let the twins attend a colleague's fiver-year-old son's birthday party. She now realizes she shouldn't have allowed the twins to go in identical outfits. She now realizes that she shouldn't have made the new nanny go with them in her stead. And as she runs a hole on the carpeting walking back and forth in worry, she waits for her colleague to call her and tell her she has demon sons. As she uncharacteristically bites at her nails, she knows, with certain clarity, that she has made the wrong decision of letting the twins go out this particular day because, just before they had waved goodbye to her a while ago, there were matching glints in their eyes that clearly told her that her twins, her mischievously adorable and adorably mischievous twins, were out to play…in the least child-friendly manner.

**Blue ribbon**

"Take it off."

"No, it's different, it's new," Hikaru thinks it's going to piss Kyouya so much to appear in a less than acceptable ensemble, but Kaoru puts his foot down and says it's too over-the-top to appear as a fashion disaster, even for pranksters like them (Hikaru thinks he's lying, though).

"It's _garish_, what the hell were you thinking?"

Hikaru, put off, finally takes off the clip-on earring, handing it over to Kaoru's outstretched palm, "Since when are you a walking blue-ribbon committee on fashion faux pas?"

"Since I got a hold of this," Kaoru shows Hikaru a gaudier fake nose ring, and a slow smile creeps on their lips at the thought of how much they're going to turn off their clients…and how the dip in earnings would piss off the Shadow King.

**Impulse**

"Why'd you do _that_?"

Hikaru blushes, "I…I dunno! Impulse! I guess…"

Kaoru leans over and lands a butterfly kiss on Hikaru's lips.

"Now, why'd you do _that_?"

Kaoru shrugs, "Impulse…I guess…"

**Writing on the wall**

It's inevitable anyway, they think. There's no other way for them to take, just the path that leads to each other. All they've always had is each other, and falling in love for them is like writing on the wall of the gods, inerasable, unavoidable, something that cannot _not_ happen. They were given this contract even before they'd drawn their first breaths. They were handed the golden quill, and they signed their names without hesitation.

**Unlimited**

As Kaoru remembers it, the confession fiasco…isn't the most comfortable memory he has. It was weird, it was stifling, it was everything that Hikaru and Kaoru were not. It played on their insecurities, and it showed that there was something they hadn't known about each other, and that was a hard thought to take in. But when they held each other's hand, when they locked themselves in their room for much needed privacy, when the love they had for each other — _I love you, I love you…always _— reflected in each other's eyes, the worry in their hearts disappeared…because they were assured that one felt the exact same thing the other felt.

Kaoru smiles as he remembers that part, and maybe, the memory isn't so bad.

**Slow and steady**

The pain ebbs and makes way for a new sensation, a startling pleasure that awakens every nerve ending, that shoots slivers of electricity throughout their bodies, making the one below cry out as the one on top hits the right spot again and again. It isn't hurried, isn't frantic; it is slow and steady, their motions smoothly rocking back and forth. A kiss is given, received with all the passion the other could give, and they spiral into the unknown that the outside world could never ever find out. Bodies align perfectly, sweat glistening off creamy skin, hands wandering over heated skin that pebbles at the ghostly touches. And as the moon rises high above the sky, as the moonbeams filter through the blinds, they forget that they are brothers, forget that what they are doing is against the norm society has set, forget that there is that other world outside their own, forget that the names that have slipped out of their mouths as lust crests should not have been each other's.

**Change of hands**

By succumbing to their feelings, they have shifted events in the grand scheme of things. They didn't believe in fate before, considering it bullshit and calling it a "fucked up excuse for life's shortcomings." But now that they have crossed that line that should not be crossed, they have handed their lives to fate. They have given fate the reins of control, serving it their heads — their hearts — on a silver platter with matching silver cutleries. And to make it worse, they have even given it a designer napkin, personally embroidered by a pair of talented Hitachiin hands, to clean its mouth once it decides to chew them for their sin.

**Illusion of control**

Sexual norms have permitted sex between couples of the same sex. The law has legalized marriage between homosexuals. People have started to respect the third sex. Society has loosened its rules to make people think that they are freer, but in reality, it has only tightened its leash around their necks, allowing a multitude of things to keep them from asking for more changes, for more deviant acts, for grants that society can't afford to give. And as Hikaru and Kaoru vow to be everything for each other, they laugh at the rest of the world for their ignorance, and they laugh at the system for thinking that it has everyone under its power — incest…between a boy and another boy, between twins…society would never allow it, but Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't care less.

**Lost and alone**

The first time they were separated, Hikaru was beside himself with worry. _What if Kaoru's scared? What if Kaoru can't sleep? Where is Kaoru, where, where, where, and why isn't he here?_ Now, as he shares this little story with his brother, Kaoru laughs that tinkling laugh that sets off butterflies in Hikaru's stomach, then he kisses the older twin on the cheek, declaring teasingly, "You were the one who was really afraid, Hikaru," — he smirks at the delicate sniffle Hikaru rarely gives — "but it's not gonna happen again…I'll stick to you like glue, like it or not."

**Risk management**

Hikaru cradles Kaoru against him as they hear the rustle of leaves and a voice calling out and asking "anyone there?" It must be the gardener, and Hikaru has half a mind to fire him for disrupting him and his twin, but Kaoru rationalizes that they shouldn't be in the bushes doing the naughty anyway.

"This is the last time I'll let you do what you want out here in the friggin' _garden_, Hikaru," Kaoru hisses as the outsider's voice disappears.

Hikaru smirks, pleased with himself, "Shut up, Kaoru, you like it, too."

Kaoru's indignant glare evaporates as he lets out a primal moan when Hikaru grinds against him.

**Achilles' heel**

It's so easy to hurt him, he thinks. They just have to take Kaoru away and he would crumble, he would lose his reason for living — no matter how cliché that is. Kaoru is the air he breathes, the life he lives, the very being that keeps his soul intact. And as he drives in and out of his younger brother, as he kisses him so possessively, and as he savours the moans and groans of pleasure coming from Kaoru, he vows to protect this person who makes his heart beat, who makes his head spin, who makes everything in the world all right. He vows to protect their secret no matter what, because if word gets out, if he lets other people know, he wouldn't just be condemning his brother…he would be killing himself, too.

**Point of view**

"It's hot."

"And I say it's sexy."

"No, it's hot."

"It's the same, hot, sexy, sexy, hot!"

"Fine, sex against the wall is sexy-hot, hot-sexy…" — silence — "Lets?"

**Just do it**

"Can't do it?"

"Shut up, Kaoru."

"Afraid we'll get caught?"

The challenge in Kaoru's eyes spurs Hikaru into slamming him against the wall at the back of the school, kissing him until his breath comes in ragged gasps, until both of them are so worked up that it becomes impossible to stop.

"Just do it, Hikaru," and that is more than enough for Hikaru to take his brother out there, out in the open, where everybody can see them and discover their dark secret.

**Hot water**

Their names have always been associated with trouble. _Hikaru _and _Kaoru_ don't function like regular teenagers, and a normal day doesn't exist in their vocabulary, nor does it appear on any of their schedule. People always miraculously forgive them because that's just how things work, but they themselves know that there is a limit to everything. There would always be a kind of trouble that they may never get out of unscathed, but, until now, they haven't thought it'd come in the form of a girl dressed up as a boy. They have never thought that it'd come by the name of Haruhi Fujioka.

**Cold as ice**

Kaoru wraps his arms around himself, suddenly feeling cold, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. What was he thinking, daring Hikaru like that? And now they've been discovered. So what if it's only Haruhi who's seen them? Despite her impartiality, there has to be something that's a punch right through her moral wall. She would judge, he's convinced; they're not living in the medieval period where nobody batted an eyelash at something so taboo like incest because it wasn't looked down upon _then_ — they are living in the _now_ where even someone like Haruhi is inclined — _and permitted_ — to judge.

**Hostile intent**

Hikaru feels his skin prickle at the intrusion, at the sudden knowledge that their secret isn't so secret anymore, that he's allowed himself to be carried away, and, in the process, expose Kaoru to something he's been trying to protect him from. He feels the anger bubble in his chest, the only defence he knows in situations like this. He loves Haruhi like his most treasured friend, but this is something he doesn't want to share with anybody else. But just before he can start shouting — at Haruhi or at himself, he doesn't quite know — Haruhi holds up a hand to stop him.

"Save it, Hikaru, and you two should know better than to believe I'll judge," and just like that, she reads both their minds, inadvertently setting them at ease.

**Trial by fire**

Haruhi places a hand on her forehead, sure that a headache is coming, "You better be more careful, you two."

Hikaru and Kaoru remain silent, their previous wary states dissolving as they look at her unguardedly, as if they are giving her the freedom to tell the whole world but wishing that she wouldn't.

Haruhi sighs, her indifference balancing her reaction at what she has just seen, "What if next time it isn't me who catches you, what happens then?"

Hikaru's hands tighten around Kaoru's, and Kaoru squeezes back reassuringly. "Then we'll face the consequences, but even then we'll stay together, even then we won't part," they say together, and the beginnings of identical mischievous smirks claw at the edges of their lips as Haruhi sighs again and tells them that they're more trouble than they're worth.

**Flight of Fancy**

As the twins sit on their bed that night, letting the events of the day sink in, they clutch each other's hands like they're holding onto a lifeline. That was close…too close for comfort, and they're only glad that it was Haruhi who found out; other people wouldn't be as open-minded. And they can feel it, the tension in the room, like syrup that's too sticky to flow properly, leaving them choking and gasping, betraying them even when they've declared it their favourite. This is one of the things they hate the most, the uncertainty, the glitch in their rhythm that's as offensive as they come, and in a desperate attempt to break the quiet, one of them chuckles, a weak start, but a start nonetheless.

"Hey, why don't we invite Haruhi to join us, it might be fun," the other offers as a joke, and they plan out elaborate scenarios with her even as they start touching, and kissing, and caressing each other, knowing that outside of their room, outside of the plans they're talking about, this game would never ever include another soul — it's only made for Hikaru and Kaoru.

**Weighing options**

Hikaru slams his hand on the buzzing alarm clock, groaning as he sits up and rubs the stubborn sleep from his eyes. He thinks it's ungodly that students have to wake up so early to go to school where teachers are so boring that they'd just fall asleep again. Moving his hand to wake up his brother, he stops upon spying the serene expression on Kaoru's sleeping face, the sun streaming through their window casting playful lights on the younger's silky strands. Hikaru is then loathed to wake him up, so he decides to lie back down, feeling Kaoru automatically shift and snuggle closer to him, his breathing warm and even against the flesh on Hikaru's neck — so what if they miss school? Sleeping in with Kaoru is always better than attending classes that don't hold their interest…besides, the only reason they go to school is to attend the Host Club, and that isn't until later in the afternoon.

**RSVP**

Kaoru has been skittish since the start of the club meeting, fidgeting in his seat and trying his hardest to stop glancing at Hikaru, who is just sitting there and listening to Kyouya like _he_ hasn't done anything. _The bastard._

Before the meeting, Hikaru had commandeered a stall in the bathroom, pressing Kaoru against the door with his hand doing wonders in Kaoru's pants, and it had taken all of Kaoru's control not to moan lest others hear them, but before he could come, Hikaru had pulled his hand out, smirking like the little devil that he was.

"Don't come yet, Kaoru, we'll continue later," he had whispered huskily in his ear.

Later that night, Hikaru wastes no time in undressing them both, moving over the bed carelessly and working his magic on the younger twin, "Come, Kaoru."

**Flat line**

Sometimes, when Kaoru's hands aren't filled with Hikaru, he ponders their bizarre situation: identical twins being lovers and breaking every kind of taboo out there. Sometimes, he thinks of what their future would be if they continue with this. Sometimes, he wonders if they would be better off being _normal_ twins. Sometimes, he thinks that because of their sin, they can never go up, they can never be accepted, that all they have before them is a flat, thin line to traverse on, the danger of falling too high, too overwhelming, too frightening to fathom.

But then the reflections become too depressing, and Kaoru shakes his head to rid it of unwanted thoughts, but he can't help the heartbroken smile from gracing his lips when he looks down at his sleeping brother, peacefully bathed in the moonlight that streamed through the big window, _I fell for you, you fell for me, and now we're falling together towards what can only hurt us._

**Override**

Even though he calculates, looks out for the both of them, tries to carve the better path for him and his brother, he's not too blinded by _what should be_. Even though he knows that what they're doing is wrong, that the two of them may be better off letting go of each other, he knows there would be harsher consequences if he lets go of the hand clasping his own. Every time he thinks he should step away, he stops himself upon seeing the silent entreaty in his brother's eyes. _I won't make it without you. _And his own feelings — his own love for his brother, no matter how the world thinks it's wrong and dirty and disgusting — override the dictates of society.

**Oasis**

It's hard, all the pretending, all the lies, all the hiding they have to do to keep everyone away, to keep being with each other. They have just escaped from the party downstairs, the one their mother annually holds, and they're locking themselves in their room to get a breather, dreading having to come back downstairs and get introduced to a new batch of faceless girls whose parents don't even try to make their intentions subtle. _Oh, Yuzuha, don't you think my daughter will look lovely with one of your sons? Yuzuha, they're growing up pretty fast, next thing we know, we're grandparents!_ Their words, their declarations, their intentions are making the two of them more aware that things can't stay the way they are, that, sooner or later, they'd have to grow up, find wives, make reputations, _leave each other behind_, and these thoughts stir a deep-seated fear within them, and as if to banish their fears away, they drink each other's presence in, every kiss, every lick, every moan like water that sates their thirst in this desert of unfairness they call life.

**Tag team**

Others think they understand; others think they know better; others think one can — _should_ — live without the other; _others_ are wrong. They are two halves of a whole, each a half of a two-part system, a dual companionship that would fall if one is taken away. If the one who parts his hair to the right is nowhere, the one who parts his hair to the left is disoriented, lost, pathetic…_unwhole_. If the one who parts his hair to the left is gone, the one who parts his to the right forgets to live, inhales a breath that should be released but isn't because the half who does that is missing, closes his eyes and forgets to open them because the one who does that is unavailable. They can't function alone, their make-up being that Hikaru can't _be_ so long as Kaoru _isn't_ and vice-versa, and as they smile across the room at each other amid the bustling clientele in the Third Music Room, only one thought runs in their heads: _we're team players, but the team only consists of us two_.

**Generation**

Stick your neck out, face the danger, don't close your eyes against the headlights of the racing car. Walk with me, run with me, hold out your hand, and they will see. We'll talk and we'll laugh, kiss and make love. And they won't care, they won't care, we're not part of them, we're part of _we_. We're part of _we_, you and I, because, baby, we are all each other needs.

_-fin-_

The RSVP thing…haha, I know I stretched the definition too much, but it was fun writing it. For those who didn't get it, ask and I'll tell you...just don't forget to leave something I can use to contact you (e-mail add if you're anon and log in if not) ;p


End file.
